Beret
by shopgirl152
Summary: Isabella is still sad that Phineas failed to notice her while they were in Paris. But when Phineas offers to walk her home after the party, he gives her something that may prove otherwise. Phinabella one-shot. Occurs after Summer Belongs to You


Isabella sighed, taking the beret off her head and pitching it into a nearby trashcan. "Phineas, I'm gonna go. I'll meet you back at the Sun Beater 3000."

Phineas glanced up from the clipboard he was studying, watching as Isabella walked down the street. "That's interesting. I wonder why she left." His eyes fell on the trashcan. "Huh? What's this?" He reached inside, pulling out the beret. "Gee, I wonder why it's in the trashcan? She seemed fond of it." A small smile crept across his face as he wadded the beret up, sticking it into a pocket. "I'll give it to her later."

* * *

"Okay Chief, we're all cleaned up."

"Nice work Gretchen. That was a quick clean up." Isabella stood with her hands on her hips, surveying the Flynn-Fletcher yard. She looked over toward the gate, squinting. "Uh Gretchen? What's that?"

Gretchen looked in the direction Isabella was pointing. "Oh that's just Milly."

"Yeah, she tends to overdue it on the punch," Addison piped up, dragging Milly toward the gate.

"Oh. Um…is she going to be okay?" Isabella asked.

""No problem Chief; we got it covered," Gretchen assured.

"Gretchen! Help me!"

"I have to go; I think Addison needs help." Gretchen giggled. "I'll see you tomorrow." She turned to walk away, only to look over her shoulder. "Are you sure you're okay Isabella? You look like something's bugging you."

"Oh. I'm fine Gretchen."

"This is about Phineas, isn't it?"

"Yes. But, I'll tell you to tomorrow. I promise."

"Gretchen!"

"Okay. Good-night.

"Good-night." Isabella watched her friend walk out the gate to the Flynn-Fletcher backyard before bending over to pick up a stray piece of trash. "Well, we almost had Paris." She sighed, her eyes landing on Phineas, who was across the yard, staring up into a tree. "Probably trying to figure out how he can use the tree for another invention." She sighed again as she walked over. "Hey Phineas; whatcha doin?"

"Oh, hey Isabella. I was just—"

"Let me guess; you're trying to figure out what invention you could make with this tree."

Phineas blinked. "Yeeaahh…not really. Technically we already did that. With the treehouse robots." He turned back to the tree. "Actually, I wasn't looking at the tree, I was looking at the moon."

"The moon?"

"Yeah. It's so big and we're so small, it makes everything seem really insignificant." Isabella started as Phineas took her hand in his. He pointed to the moon, smiling. "I'm going to go there someday."

"Someday?"

He chuckled. "Well yeah; I can't go today. The day's over."

"But Phineas, the only time you can go to the moon is at night."

"Not necessarily. The moon is still in space; it's just on the other side of the world during the day here." He shrugged.

"Oh." Isabella stared at the moon, reluctant to leave. "Um…Phineas?"

"Yeah Isabella?"

"I have to go." She glanced at her watch. "I was supposed to be home an hour ago."

"Okay. I'll walk you home."

"You'll…walk me home?" Isabella blinked at him, not sure she heard right.

"Yeah. It's only right. Come on." He linked his arm inside hers, gently leading her toward the gate.

"Oh Phineas…"

"What?"

"Nothing! I mean…wow; what a short walk."

He raised an eyebrow. "Yeah. You only live across the street."

"Oh." Isabella flushed slightly, thankful for the dark. "Well…here we are at my porch. Um…good-night!"

"Isabella wait!" She turned, her hand hovering over the knob. "You…uh…forgot this." Phineas walked up to her, placing something on her head.

Isabella turned around to face him, feeling the top of her head. "What is it?"

Phineas laughed. "It's the beret you bought in Paris. I found it in a trashcan after you left to go back to the others. You really seemed to like it. I thought you might like it back."

"Um…thanks." She adjusted the beret on her head, putting her hands on her hips. "So…how do I look?"

"Hmmm…" Phineas rubbed his chin in thought before reaching up and adjusting the beret. "There. Now it's perfect." He smiled at her. "Well, I should get going. I have to work on that moon mission you suggested." He gave her a quick hug before walking away and waving over his shoulder. "Good-night Isabella."

"Good-night Phineas." She waited until he was back across the street and inside the house before going into her own house, closing the door behind her. She leaned against it, sighing happily. "He brought back the beret; he said I looked perfect."


End file.
